Winston's Affair
by luv2write
Summary: Winston Newquay, a big shot in the record business is after one thing, only to find another...Please R/R, in some cases again. Thanx.
1. Another Pop Star?

  
If you've ever watched Wiseguy and seen the "Dead Dog Records" arc, then you know who Winston Newquay is, if you haven't, I suggest that you try to see it. Winston owns a record company called Radiance Recordings. He is in a loveless marriage, loves money, and his *real* name is Samuel Fishbine. He's British, he's ruthless...he's played by Tim Curry.   
  
This fic will (hopefully) be written in 2 parts. This part occurs before...well, if you've seen the show this occurs before what happens to him in the end of the arc. (I don't want to spoil things if you haven't seen it and it may make the story more interesting for you if I don't tell you). The second part which, has yet to be finished, takes place after Winston's little "episode" at the end of the arc.   
  
Also there is no Diana Price in my fic...I like Debbie Harry, but she got on my nerves a little as this character. And, as with my other stories, this is not set in 1989, but in "today" therefore the fashion is better as is the technology.

"She's quite good," Winston Newquay commented. "Do you think that the whole girl pop star thing has been overdone yet?"   
  
"That depends, Winston," the man next to him replied. "This one can sing and has the sex appeal thing kickin'."   
  
"Kickin'? Yes, I suppose so."   
  
The young singer was moving her body very provocatively on stage while the opening bars of her next song (Intimated by Britney Spears) were starting. "_I see you over there_," she seductively said to the beat of the music. "_Don't be shy. Come here_." She then began to sing, "_You got that thing that I can't deny, so move it over here oh yeah. You're givin' signs that I recognize. Say what you want oh yeah._" The music went from a hard driven beat to a softer, breezier feel. "_Baby, there's something about you, show me that nothing can hold you down. Cuz I, I must confess I'm feeling you right now_." She hopped off the stage as the beat returned. "_So baby take a chance, and show your confidence. Oh baby, tell me who you are. You make my body scream; you make me believe that you're what I'm waiting for. Don't you be intimidated_."   
  
She had danced her way to where Winston was standing. She knew exactly who he was and was using what she had heard about him to her advantage. She had been told that sex was a weakness of his, so she laid it on very thick.   
  
She began to sing again while grabbing onto Winston's tie. "_Just be a man show me where you stand. Positivity, oh yeah. Oh, don't call my shot if you want me bad_. (She slightly changed the following lyrics to provoke Winston.) _And if my EGO zone no don't give up to fast_." She left as the music went back to the breeziness.   
  
"I need to sign that girl the moment she finishes." There was a fire blazing in Winston's eyes.   
  
"She just totally played you, Winston. And it worked."   
  
"It won't be playing for long," Winston sneered.   
  
"What? That young, hot thing is gonna go for you? Winston, I think you're losing it, my friend."   
  
'We'll see." The song ended and she was surrounded by people. Some were members of the press; some were members of her family. Winston managed to find his way into the center of the crowd and smiled at her.   
  
"Quite a performance you gave, Miss Rawlings."   
  
"I thought you'd like it, Mr. Newquay," she replied seductively. "Excuse me, everyone," she said over the crowd, "I believe that I have a bit of business to attend to, don't I, Mr. Newquay?"   
  
"You certainly do." A large smile crossed his lips. He saw his wife, Claudia, out of the corner of his eye, she was drunk and he could've cared less. "So, Corrine, you seem to be familiar with who I am."   
  
"Sure am. Follow me." She led him to the dressing room she was using for the night. She opened the door and let Winston in first. "Make yourself comfortable."   
  
"Thank you," he said taking a seat on the couch. "I'll be blunt, Corrine, I like what I saw...and heard tonight. I want to sign you."   
  
Corrine was pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. "So, should I sign my soul over to the devil?" she asked playfully.   
  
"Devil? Me?"   
  
"I know all of your little secrets, Mr. Fishb...Newquay." She smiled. 

"How do you know about that?" he asked standing up.   
  
"I do my research. I don't want to end up broke, do I?" She walked over to him and nudged him to sit back down. Winston's eyes were roaming all over her body. Her outfit didn't leave very much to his imagination. She was wearing hip hugging leather pants that fit like a second skin and a midriff top that showed her flat, tan stomach. "I think you may start drooling soon if you don't redirect your eyes. I'll sign with you, Mr. Newquay..."   
  
"Winston, please," he smiled, no longer angry.   
  
"O.K., Winston, but I have a few conditions."   
  
"And what are they?"   
  
"First of all, I'll know if any cleans leave this country. I have friends, so don't even try it."   
  
Winston smiled. "You're awfully good, but accusing me of something like that really slims down your chances of..."   
  
"I've got hard copies of information about your other acts, don't try to intimidate me." Winston shrank back a bit. Why was it that she wasn't threatened by him? Everyone else was.   
  
"All right," he said. "And the others?"   
  
"You don't own me. I wear what I want, I sing what I want..." She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I see _whom_ I want." She traced her tongue down the outside of his ear. He shuddered. "So, do we have a deal?"   
  
"You're very persuasive. I'll have the contract drawn up tomorrow morning. Be at my office at nine."   
  
"Oh, I don't take orders either. Ask me nicely, Winston."   
  
He knew he should play her game. "Would you..._please_ come by my office at nine tomorrow morning?"   
  
"I'd be glad to." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you, Winston." He thought she was going to kiss him, so he moved closer to her. "Now, I believe that you have a drunken wife making a spectacle of herself out there. See you in the morning." She walked out of the dressing room leaving Winston both turned on and furious.   
  
He went back out to everyone else, and there was Claudia yelling at one of the bartenders. "Get her in the limo!" Winston screamed to his bodyguard.   
  
Corrine was busy telling her family about signing with Winston. She was all smiles and blew him a kiss as he left. He hardly wanted to go home with his drunken wife.   
  
"You sign her, Winston?" Claudia asked loudly.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"She'd better keep her hands off of you, or I'll have to have a little talk with her."   
  
"You're not going to talk to anyone, Claudia. I'm so sick and tired of you always having to make a fool of yourself in public! God, do you have any idea what it's like to always have someone informing me that my wife is in a drunken stupor?"   
  
"Shut up, Winston."   
  
"I'm sending you to rehab tomorrow, Claudia. I won't send people in to 'fix you' anymore at home." Winston wasn't even looking at her when he spoke.   
  
"Please, baby, don't do that. I'll stop, I swear." She reached down towards his crotch, but he pushed her hand away.   
  
"That's not going to work tonight, Claudia. My mind's made up."


	2. Signing the Contract

The next morning, Claudia was off to a private, swanky rehabilitation center and Corrine was on her way to Winston's office. The young woman walked into the Radiance Recordings building looking very professional. She was wearing a black suit that showed off her legs, her hair was pulled up, and she was wearing glasses. She wanted to prove that she was more than an entertainer.  
  
She, along with her older brother who acted as her manager, made their way to Winston's floor. She entered and they didn't have to wait long to be shown in to his office. As soon as she entered the doors, Winston felt himself become aroused. She could pull off anything she wanted to.  
  
"Lovely to see you, Corrine. Um, who have we here?" he asked looking at the tall, broad shouldered young man.  
  
"This is my manager, Jason, who also happens to be my big brother. I told you, I'm very prepared, Winston." Jason reached out to shake Winston's hand; Winston shook it firmly.  
  
"I'm so glad that you've taken an interest in my sister's talent, Mr. Newquay. Do you have the paper work all ready?"  
  
"Yes." He handed the papers to Jason.   
  
Jason smiled as he read them. He included every one of Corrine's demands. "I'm glad to see that you're capable of being a man of your word. Everything's here, Corrine."  
  
"Not missing anything in small print, are you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Nope, everything looks good."  
  
"All right then." She took the contract and signed it. "Congratulations, Winston, you got me." He smiled at her. "See you soon." She and her brother left.  
  
"That went well," Jason said.  
  
"I told you it would. You can go on home without me, I feel like shopping."  
  
"Actually, I have to meet with that new band I'm trying to manage. See ya later, sis. "  
  
"Good luck!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She went out for a while, going into a few shops, but she returned to Winston's building around twelve. She caught him as he was leaving for lunch.  
  
"Hello, Winston," she said slyly.  
  
"Corrine?" She caught him off guard. "Why, hello. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for taking me seriously."  
  
Winston smiled. "It was a pleasure to do business with someone who knew what they wanted."  
  
"I want a lot of things, Winston. It's just too bad that I can't have all of them."  
  
"With a little persistence, anyone can have *anything* they want..."  
  
"If they lack morals...which I don't. So, when do I go into the studio?"  
  
"Can you be ready tomorrow?" She nodded. "O.K., tomorrow then. Is one o'clock all right?"  
  
"You remembered to ask." She put her hand on his shoulder. "That'll be fine. I'll see you then."  
  
She was on Winston's mind the rest of the day. He wanted her terribly. She was talented, beautiful, and intelligent. None of his other acts ever had a clue as to what was going on in the business. She was a challenge; Winston loved a challenge. 


	3. Recording SessionWinston's Advances

      The next day in the recording studio, Corrine blew Winston away (usually he could have cared less about the recording sessions, but he had to hear her...and see her).  She wore a pair of tight jeans and a peasant shirt, which demanded the attention of his eyes, and she hit every take perfectly, which demanded the attention of his ears.  She was at home in the studio and this pleased him immensely.  After a few cuts, they took a break.

      "Corrine," Winston said when she came out of the booth,  "You're amazing.  You're absolutely amazing."

      "Thank you, Winston."  She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

      "The food here is a little...lacking.  Let me take you out, you've been working very hard today."

      "O.K."

      "Wonderful."  He turned to the rest of the crew in the studio.  "Everyone break for two hours, rest up and we'll get back to work around eight."  Winston led her out to his limo and opened the door for her; she slid in.  He sat next to her.  "Things are going wonderfully in there, Corrine."

      "I didn't think it'd be so easy."

      "It's usually not."  He slid closer to her.  "Usually it takes hours, even days, for one cut.  You're very professional."  He put his hand on her leg.

      "Winston, no," she said softly.

      "You can't tell me that you don't feel the immense tension between us."

      "You're right, there's certainly a lot of it, but I can't."

      "You seemed all for it two nights ago."  His breath grew heavy.

      "I wanted the contract, Winston...and I got it."  

      "And it had nothing to do with _me_?  You don't want me at all?"

      She began to yell.  "Yes!  O.K.?  Yes, Winston, I want you.  Are you happy now?"  

      He smiled.  "Quite."  He leaned into her and kissed her, she pushed him off even though she didn't want to.  "What seems to be the problem?"

      "You're married, Winston, remember?"

      "And?"

      "And I'm not like that."  She felt tears welling in her eyes.

      "Please, everyone's like that in this business, especially when money and power are involved."  Winston seemed to think that she was playing more games with him.

      "Not everyone is after money and power, Winston.  You've been living in your own little Newquay universe too long.  I could care less about your money!  I want to sing and you're the one giving me that opportunity!"

      "Ha!  Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?"  He grabbed her and forcefully kissed her, she tried again to push him off, but eventually gave up and let him win.  She wrapped her arms, and eventually her legs, around him.  His kisses became slightly softer, but not much.  He groped at her and pulled the elastic top of her peasant shirt down off of her shoulders.  He pulled away slightly to catch his breath.  "I thought you weren't like this?" he laughed.

      "I-I'm not...I _am_ human though."  Winston attacked her neck and shoulders with his lips and tongue.  "Oh, Winston..."

      "You want me, don't you, Corrine?  Tell me that you want me."

      "I want you, Winston...oh God, I want you..."  He started to slip her shirt down lower, but she stopped him.  "No!"  She slid out from under him.

      "What the hell are you trying to pull, you tease?"  Winston was incredibly angry, but obviously still excited, the proof was in his trousers.

      "I'm not a tease!  I want you Winston...Trust me, I want you...I just can't do it.  I can't be like that, I can't have the guilt."

      "What, Claudia?"  She nodded at him.  "She's away at rehab," his voice softened, "she'll never know."

      "I'll know."

      Winston rolled his eyes, but he stopped pressuring her and they did get something to eat.  They also made sure to "clean up."  After all, the crew hardly needed to know what went on while they were gone.  When they returned to the studio, Corrine had some ballads to record and due to the mood she was in, she was amazing.  Winston watched her every move.  He *had* to have her.  The session wrapped up at around two in the morning.  All of the lead vocals were done.  She'd have to go back in to do harmonizations and such, but the hardest part was completed in record time.

      Corrine was trying to avoid Winston as she snuck out to her car.  He followed her.

      "What if I leave her?" he yelled after her.

      Corrine stopped and turned around.  "What?  Are you crazy?"

      "No, but I need to be with you, I can't stand it.  I want you...badly."

      "You only want me so much because you can't have me, Winston.  If you did, you'd get bored and that would be the end of everything, including my career.  Not to mention the fact that you can't leave her unless you have one hell of a prenup..."

      "I do...and the divorce papers have been drawn up for months.  I'll leave Claudia...then can I have you?"

      "See, you act like I'm a possession!  Can you have me?  Nobody can _have _me, Winston."

      "We'll just see about that."  He grabbed her again and kissed her, roughly, smearing her lipstick once again.  "You'll change your mind."  He turned and left.  

      Corrine smiled to herself.   "He's gonna leave the bitch," she thought.  She drove home.


	4. Goodbye, Claudia

      When Winston arrived at home, Claudia was there.  "Nice shade you're wearing now, Winston," she said in a woozy voice; she saw Corrine's lipstick on his lips.  "What is that, prostitute pink?"  

      "What the hell are you doing here...and drunk?  Not that I'm truly all that surprised."

      "I didn't like it there...but I see that you didn't mind my being gone.  You slept with her, right?"

      "No, Claudia.  Not that it would've made much difference to this marriage if I had."

      "Did you have a moment of morals?  I'm sure it wasn't her idea to leave you high and...stiff."  

      Winston slapped her.  "You drunken bitch.  She wouldn't sleep with me because I'm married to _you._  If you can call this sham a marriage.  And don't act so high and mighty.  How many pool boys have we gone through?"  She tried to slap him, but he stopped her hand before it neared his face.

      "Ohh, mommy's hot," she purred.

      "Daddy's done."  He turned and left, retreating to a guest room and locking the door behind him.  Claudia sank to the floor and cried.

      The next morning, Claudia was sober...well, a little more sober than she was the previous night.  She knocked on the door to the bedroom that Winston chose.  He was already gone.  A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  Winston's lawyer was standing on the other side.  He handed Claudia the divorce papers and told her to gather her things and leave the premises.  She ranted and raved, yelled and screamed, but knew that it was for the best.  She was miserable anyway.  However, knowing that she would only get two million dollars enraged her but she couldn't do anything about it...or could she?


	5. I'll Let You Have Me

      Corrine was fast asleep in her apartment when the phone rang.  "Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

      "It's done," Winston said coldly.

      "What's done?"

      "I served the papers to Claudia this morning.  We're getting a divorce."

      "Oh."  She couldn't believe that he went through with it.  "Well, um..."

      "I'm going to be at your apartment in twenty minutes.  Don't change...and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."  He hung up his end.

      Corrine ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair and freshened up a little.  She didn't change.  She went to bed wearing a short satin nightgown and that's what Winston would see her in.

      There was a knock at the door and her heart raced.  "And now it starts," she thought.  She opened the door and there he stood, his face looking cold and chiseled.

      "Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

      "Come in," she said.  She closed and locked the door.  "I can't believe that you did it."

      "It'll be on Entertainment Tonight by this evening, I'm sure.  This changes things now, doesn't it?"  His facial expression changed from stone to fire.  He didn't wait for an answer before he grabbed her yet again and began kissing her feverishly.  "Now," he said taking a breath, "I'm going to have you."  He pushed her onto the couch and put himself on top of her.   She pushed on him, keeping him at a distance.

      "If I let you have me now, then you're mine whenever I want you."  Her face was flush, her lips reddening by the minute.

      "Excuse me?" he said, his hands on her breasts.

      "I'll _let_ you have me now, Winston, but then you're at my beckon call...I'm not at yours."

      "You're very good at negotiations, but what if I say no?"

      "You won't."  She smiled.   And she was right.  He practically tore the nightgown off of her and ran his mouth over her body.  He then literally tore off her underwear and tossed them to the floor.  

      There was nothing more than pure lust coursing through his body.  Corrine knew it and she didn't mind.  She tugged at his clothing and soon saw his slender figure naked on top of her.  Winston wasted no time.  He began pushing himself in and out of her, making her scream out his name.  He grunted like an animal as he had his way with her.  

      This act alone was worth leaving Claudia.  Corrine was young, gorgeous, talented, intelligent, and giving her body to Winston, something that shot his ego up higher than it already was.  When he had finally finished, the two of them were on the floor entangled in a mess of bare flesh and sweat.

      "I hope that was worth it," Corrine panted.  "You're mine now, Winston Newquay."

      Winston laughed an almost evil, yet very seductive laugh.  "Damn, what torture."  He licked some of the sweat off of her chest.  "I've got a meeting in an hour.  I'll see you in the studio at six."  He got dressed and left her apartment.


	6. Corrine's In Charge

      Their "relationship" was certainly off to a sizzling start, and soon Corrine and Winston were soon engaged in a very fiery affair.  A few weeks after their first "encounter" with each other, Corrine invited Winston over for dinner, informing him that he was to be her dessert.

      When Winston arrived at her house, Corrine was dressed in a leather corset and mini skirt.  He tried touching her as soon as he came inside, but she wouldn't let him.  "Later," she said.  As they ate, all Winston wanted was to have her again...to make her scream his name as she had done several times before.  They finished eating and Corrine instructed him to go to the bedroom.

      Her room always seemed normal to Winston; there was no proof of her being any kind of kinky person.  A king sized bed was in the center and Winston was always anxious to get on it.  "Take off your clothes, Winston," Corrine said standing behind him.

      Winston laughed, "Yes ma'am."  He stripped in front of her.

      "Get on the bed..."

      "What about you?"

      "On the bed."  Winston was incredibly excited by this woman; he did as she said.  Usually, she always let him have his way with her.  She never minded due to the fact that this man was beyond amazing in bed; tonight was meant to be different though.  She crawled on top of him and reached under the pillow.  She pulled out a set of handcuffs, Winston's eyes widened.

      "Oh," he said sounding excited, "you're a little vixen, aren't you?"

      Corrine laughed as she cuffed him to the brass headboard.  "You're in for a very long night."  She slid her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands along his body.  She could tell that he was already frustrated by not being able to touch her.  He wriggled his arms in a vain attempt to get free.  "Be a good boy, Winston."

      "You had this planned since the night you met me, didn't you?  Not that I mind."

      "The thoughts crossed my mind," she said while running her hands up his inner thighs.  "I just didn't think it would happen."  Winston quivered beneath her as her hands neared his more sensitive areas.  

      She slid down his body and placed her mouth around him.  He taunted and teased him for almost an hour.  Winston writhed on the bed and yelled out in aggravation.

      "How does it feel to not have any control over a situation, Winston?"  She slithered back up his body.

      "Absolute torture," he said through gritted teeth.

      "Poor baby."  She kissed him deeply, passionately...not roughly like the way he usually kissed her.  She got off of Winston and off of the bed.

      "Where are you going?" Winston said almost whining.  Corrine only laughed.  She slowly stripped in front of him, driving him even further into a sexual frenzy.  "You're cruel..."

      "Is it hard to be on the other side, Winston?  Not knowing if you'll get what you want?"

      "I know I'll get what I want...you want it too."  He watched as she took off the last of her clothing.  She slowly climbed back onto the bed.

      "Well," she said straddling him, "I suppose you're right about that."  She lowered herself onto him and started out slowly, again torturing him.  "Mmm, isn't that nice?"

      "C'mon, stop playing games with me..."

      "Tell me what you want, Winston."

      "You know what I want!"

      "Tell me," she said again, trying to hold herself back.  "Or...I could stop..."

      "No!  God, don't stop!"

      "Then tell me what you want."

      Winston took a deep breath and growled,  "Make me yours, Corrine."

      "Was that so hard?"  She began to grind down on him, making _him_ scream out _her_ name, instead of things being the other way around.   She made sure that she rode out her first waves of pleasure before he had any of his own.  He was still trying to move his arms, so Corrine decided it was time to free him.

      As soon as his hands were free he grabbed her and kissed her so hard that things went black.  He delved into her and enjoyed himself thoroughly.  She must have built up his stamina because he lasted for quite some time.  When he finally reached his sexual euphoria it was so severe that both Winston and Corrine passed out...


	7. Claudia's Threat

      When Corrine woke up, Winston was still sound asleep.  She analyzed his face as he slept.  He didn't look so cold and ruthless anymore.  His features were softer, more peaceful looking.  Every muscle in her body ached as she tried to get out of bed without waking him.

      She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  She smiled to herself as she stepped in.  "He's an animal," she said to herself.

      "Damn right I am," Winston said.

      "I tried not to wake you."

      "I know.  May I join you?"  He smiled at her, knowing she wouldn't say no.  She opened the shower curtain further, an invitation.  He kissed her as the water cascaded down their bodies; his hands lifted her arms above her head while he gently pushed her up against the shower wall.

      "Winston, I don't think I..."

      "Shhh," he interrupted her.  He lowered his head and licked the water from her neck, then her chest.  "I think I'm rather spent to," he said softly.  He slid his body against hers; she wrapped her arms around him.

      "You're trouble, Mr. Newquay," she said smiling.

      "You're not exactly innocent, you know."

      "I know."  She started to "lather up" Winston, massaging his neck and shoulders as she did so.  "Are your arms sore?  You were struggling quite a bit."

      "Well, they're certainly on their way to recovery."  He let out satisfied noises as Corrine relaxed his body.  Then Winston actually returned the gesture. 

      As his hands began to release the tension in her body Corrine said, "Why, Winston, you're not _totally_ self-centered after all."  Winston only rolled his eyes.  It was close to four A.M. when they were out of the shower and dried off.  Corrine wanted to ask him to stay, but she knew that he wasn't like that.  He got dressed, kissed her one more time, and left.  Corrine went to bed...erotic thoughts of Winston invading her dreams.  

      When Winston arrived home, Claudia was leaning against the front door.  "What are you doing here?" Winston asked, disgusted to see her.

      "Sammy, can't we work this whole silly thing out?  I'll stop drinking, I'll watch my spending..."

      "No, Claudia, there's no reconciliation this time."

      "You've been sleeping with *her*, haven't you?  It's O.K., I'll forgive you, please..."

      "I don't want to have to call the police, Claudia, but I will."

      "All right, Sammy..."

      "Stop calling me that!"

      "Fine, Winston...tomorrow morning, you'll regret that you didn't take me back when you had the chance."

      "Is that a threat?"  Winston's face was reddening.

      "Good night, Winston."  Claudia stumbled off into the darkness.


	8. InebriatedThe Truth is Told

      The next afternoon, when Corrine finally rolled out of bed, she turned on the T.V.  The first image that she saw was Winston in handcuffs...and not in the provocative way that he was in the previous night.  The reporter on the screen was saying something about an investigation of the goings on at Radiance Recordings.

      "Claudia," Corrine said under her breath.  She ran into the bathroom and showered again (dreams of Winston can cause profuse night sweats).  She pulled up her hair, put on her makeup and a suit and drove to Wiston's office.  She knew that it wouldn't be long before his lawyers would get him out of jail.

      What should have been a twenty minute drive turned into a three hour wait in traffic.  There was a horrific pile up on the highway.  When she finally reached Winston's office, he was there...and very drunk.  His secretary warned her that he wanted to be alone, but Corrine ignored her.

      She took a deep breath before she opened the door, she had no idea what to expect.  When she walked in, Winston was slumped face down on his desk.  She walked toward him; he heard her footsteps.

      "I knew you'd come," he mumbled into his desk blotter.  Corrine walked around the other side of the desk to Winston and knelt down.

      "I tried to come sooner, but traffic was a bitch."

      "So's my soon to be ex-wife."

      "So this _was_ Claudia's doing."

      Winston began to laugh.  "She...was waiting for me in front of the house this morning."  He laughed even louder.  "She begged me to take her back, it was pathetic...I ignored her...and went to jail."  His mood changed drastically.  "I went to jail!  That bimbo is going to..."

      "Winston," Corrine interrupted and ran her fingers through his hair.  "Settle down.  You're out of jail and..."

      "My life is going to be hell because of her..."  His tone softened and his speech started to slur a bit.  "But I have you, Corrine...wait, no...you have me...I made a contract with your body."  He stared at her breasts.

      "Winston, you shouldn't be here right now."  She forced a glass of liquor out of his hand.

      "I _need_ that!"

      "No you don't.  C'mon, Winston."  She helped him up and walked him out of his office.

      "I'm taking Mr. Newquay to his home," she informed the secretary.  "He's slightly...um, inebriated."  She struggled to get him to the lobby, then into her car.

      "I don't want to go home...let's go to Aruba, Claudia's not in Aruba."  Winston's head flopped to the side.

      "You're going to bed," Corrine said becoming frustrated.

      Winston reached over and placed his hand on her thigh.  "Will you go there with me?"

      "No, Winston, you're going to sleep...and sober up."

      Winston started to pout like a child.  Corrine got him home as fast as she could.  She drove through the gates and up the driveway.  She pulled up in front of the house and shut off the car.  She got out and walked over to Winston's door.

      "Come on, Winston, up you go."  Corrine put an arm around Winston and helped him to the front door.  She rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.  "I need your keys, Winston."

      Winston laughed.  "They're in my pocket.  I suppose you'll need to go in after them."

      "You're impossible, Winston."

      "No, I'm just a little naughty."  He laughed more as Corrine quickly reached her hand into his front pocket and grabbed his keys.  "You don't need to take your hand back you know."

      "Yes I do, Winston.  We've got to get you to bed."

      "And again you have me and bed in the same sentence.  You know you want to crawl in with me..."

      "Enough, Winston."  She unlocked the door and helped him inside.  He stumbled his way upstairs and into his room, Corrine supporting his slender frame the entire time.  She plopped him on the bed and began to undress him.  Winston started smiling and giggling.

      "You're taking off my clothes...we're going to have sex again, aren't we?"

      "No, Winston, you're going to sleep.  God, how much did you drink today?"

      "Ummm, dunno...didn't care to count."  Corrine stripped Winston down to his t-shirt and boxers.  She helped him lay down on the bed and she kissed his forehead.

      "Go to sleep, Winston."

      "Please don't go, Corrine," he asked sounding almost like a child.  "Stay until I fall asleep?  Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse."  Corrine tried not to laugh at him.  She sat down on the bed and he curled up on her.  She couldn't push him off of her; he seemed too helpless.

      Winston fell asleep quickly.  Feeling too guilty to leave him, Corrine drifted off as well.  When she woke up a few hours later, Winston was still curled up on her, but he was awake.

      "I can't believe you stayed," he whispered.

      "How do you feel?"

      "Um, slightly hung over and a bit dizzy, thank you.  God...you stayed..."  Winston was still a bit "tipsy."  When Winston's intoxicated, he's more honest and open about things...Corrine was unaware of this.  "I don't think Claudia ever held me once while I slept...especially not when I was drunk.  You...you are a wonderful woman."

      "Sure Winston," she said almost patronizing him.

      "You think I'm lying?"

      "No, Winston, of course not."

      Winston crawled up her body.  "I'm not you know.  I like you, Corrine...very very much."  He kissed her.  Corrine pulled back.  "Do I have bad breath?"

      Corrine laughed.  "Well, you did drink a lot....but no."

      "Then what's wrong...don't you like me too?"

      "Extremely, Winston...that's the problem."

      He started kissing her softly, tenderly.  "That's not a problem, darling."  He kissed her neck and began to unbutton her blouse.

      "Winston..." She tried pushing him away, but she couldn't...she knew that she'd regret passing up a chance of being truly intimate with him...even if he was still "under the influence" a bit.

      "What?" he asked running his tongue over her half bare chest.

      "Never mind."

      Winston smiled at her.  "Relax, darling...let me take care of you tonight...very good care of you."  He took off his t-shirt and turned his attention back to her.  He slid her blouse off of her shoulders and kissed her neck.  His hands ran through her hair and she took a deep breath.  "Is this O.K.?" he asked.

      "It's wonderful."

      He gently undid the front clasp of Corrine's bra and covered her breasts with his kisses.  He suckled on her ever so gently, sending small tremors through her body.  She was so caught up "in the moment" that she didn't realize that Winston had slid off her skirt.  His hands caressed her thighs...then touched her.  She took a sharp breath and Winston smiled.

      "I bet you didn't know that I could be anything more than an animal."  He softly laughed as he kissed a trail down her bare stomach.

      "You're right," she said, her voice shaking.

      When his lips neared her waistband, he paused, taunting her.  He removed her underwear much more gently than he had before.  His face disappeared between her now trembling legs.  Corrine began to breathe heavily as Winston gave her some of the most pleasurable feelings she'd ever experienced.  

      "Oh...Winston..."  The room seemed to spin around her.  Never had she imagined that Winston could be so tender with her...with anyone, really.  She knew that as soon as he was sober, that tenderness would be gone, but she felt herself falling for this currently passion filled man.  She climaxed and Winston resurfaced.

      "I can be gentle."  He kissed her neck.  "Nobody thinks that I'm capable of that."  He traced his tongue around her ear.  "I can't be gentle at work...the business world is a cold one."  He kissed her lips, passionately.  "I rather like it here...in your world."  He kissed her again.  Corrine couldn't believe that he was seducing her and having a conversation with her simultaneously.  He removed his boxers and eased himself on top of her.  He looked deeply into her eyes.  "Do you like it here...with me?"

      "Yes, Winston...I love it here."  She placed her hand on Winston's face.  She then whispered, "I just hope that you remember this in the morning."  

      "What was that, darling?"

      "Nothing."  Her head titled back as Winston entered her; she closed her eyes.

      "No," he said.  "Please, look at me."  She gazed into his green eyes...she could have lost herself in them.  He moved his hips rhythmically and Corrine soon moved with him.  She tried her hardest to keep herself from telling him that she loved him, but it was difficult.  Erotic moans escaped their lips as they enjoyed each other, body and soul.

      Winston closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his body into hers.  He held her tightly against him and kissed her shoulder.  "I think I love you, Corrine.  Funny thing is, I forget what it's supposed to feel like.  Several years in a loveless marriage can do that to a man."

      "Winston, please don't say that.  You can't say that to me because you won't mean it in the morning."

      "Why won't I?"

      "Because you'll be...you again."  She took a deep breath as he sunk further into her.

      "Can't you love me too?"

      "You talk too much when you're drunk, Winston," she said softly.  "I can't tell you I love you..."

      "Why not?"

      "It'll hurt too much."  When those words left her lips, she saw Winston's face change.  

      Still making love to her he said, "Nobody ever wants to love me."  They both went silent, but continued making love to each other.  He kissed her and touched her, aching to hear her say those three words, but she didn't.  

      When they finished, Winston gathered Corrine up in his arms and held her.  He felt something wet fall onto his chest; he knew it was a tear.  "You do love me," he said smiling.

      "Yes, Winston, I do..."  She fell asleep on his chest.


	9. The Morning After

      The next morning, Winston woke up before Corrine.  He looked at her and panicked, remembering what he said to her.  "Mental note," he said to himself, "stop drinking."  He got out of bed without waking Corrine.  He threw on his boxers and feeling his head pound said, "What have I done...this is not going to go well."

      Corrine woke up and saw him pacing.  "It's O.K.," she said.  "It's forgotten."  He looked at her wide-eyed.

      "Corrine..."

      "It's all right, Winston.  I know you didn't mean it."

      "You don't know anything!" he yelled, making his head pound.  He watched as her eyes teared.  "Don't cry, please, don't cry, I don't think I could handle it right now."  

      Corrine wrapped the sheet around her and quickly got out of bed; she began to gather up her clothes.  "You won't have to."  She went into the bathroom to get dressed, locking the door behind her.

      Winston pounded on the door.  "Corrine, open the door!  I didn't mean to yell at you."

      "Bite me, Winston!"

      "What will that solve?" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  "You like it when I do that."

      "I'm glad this is funny to you.  I should have left you alone last night!  I knew I'd just get myself into trouble!"

      "Corrine, please come out of there.  We need to talk about this."  The door opened and there stood Corrine, tears streaming down her face.  Winston felt his gut twist.  Claudia never cried, Winston wasn't worth the trouble to her, but there was someone standing in front of him that loved *him* and nothing else.  Not money, not fame...him.  He reached out to her, but she stepped back.     "I've truly hurt you."

      "What did you expect?" she asked sadly.

      Winston sat on the edge of the bed.  "I...I'm sorry, Corrine."  Corrine began to walk out of the room.  Winston jumped up and grabbed her. 

      "Let me go, Winston!"

      "No!"  He yelled at first, but then his voice softened.  "No, I can't."  She looked at him, terrified.  "Damn it...this is going to be hard as hell."

      "Please let me go," she said crying once again.

      He took a long, deep breath, not letting her go.  "I love you, Corrine.  I actually love you..."

      "Winston, don't.  Please don't do this to me."

      "Do what?"

      "Tell me that you love me."

      "Why not?  I'm being honest for once in my life and I'm not even drunk!"  His grip on her tightened and Corrine became frightened.

      "Let me go, Winston...please."  She was shaking and Winston realized that he was being much too forceful with her.

      He loosened his grip, but still held on to her.  "I'm sorry, Corrine.  I...God, I don't even know how to act."

      "We can pretend that last night didn't happen.  Things would probably be better that way."

      "I can't do that, Corrine.   With one-night stands or tawdry affairs, it's easy to forget.  When you make love to someone, it's etched into you."  He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.  "I want this, Corrine, don't you?"

      "It doesn't matter what I want, Winston.  You had an experience last night that's left you confused.  You'll just regret things in a few days and I'll be the one who gets hurt in the end."

      "I won't hurt you.  I promise.  I swear on everything I have, I swear on my life."  He leaned his face down to hers and kissed her as he did when he was making love to her.  Things *had* changed, and Corrine could feel the proof of that in his kiss.  "I love you," he said praying that she would finally echo the words.

      "I love you too, Winston."  Tears fell from her eyes, but not in anger or sadness.  "So, now what?"

      "I really don't know...you do have a big night tonight though."  

      Corrine's heart jumped.  "I forgot...I can't believe I forgot!"  It was the night of Corrine's first concert for actual fans and not wheelers and dealers.  "I was so worried about you yesterday that..."

      "You were _worried_ about me?" Winston asked, smiling.

      "Of course I was.  I have to go and get ready and..."

      "Relax, the concert isn't for another several hours..."

      "I have to rehearse.  I've gotta go, Winston.  I'll see you tonight, right?"

      "Of course you will.  I'll be there for the sound check.  Keep a hold on yourself, Corrine, you're going to be wonderful."

      She smiled and kissed him.  "See you tonight."  She practically ran out of the room and out to her car.

      Winston stood in his room, alone.  He couldn't help but smile; things in his personal life were finally going well...though he had to make sure that this didn't affect his business savvy.


	10. The Concert

      Corrine tried to relax while waiting for the sound check to start, but her heart refused to settle down.  In one day the two things that she longed for were hers: being able to perform for true fans and gaining the love of the man that made that possible.  She went into her dressing room to attempt to rest for a few minutes.  When she opened the door she saw a vase on her vanity that contained a large bouquet of wildflowers.  A card was stuck in among them that read: "Good luck tonight and thank you for going after what you wanted.  Love, Winston".  She smiled and the anxiety that she was feeling melted away.

      Someone popped their head into her dressing room to let her know that they were ready for the sound check.  She got up and practically danced her way out the door.  She stood on the stage and her eyes adjusted to the light.  The band started to play and she saw Winston walk in though the back of the club.  She smiled at him as she started to sing.  When the crew was satisfied with the check, Corrine jumped off the stage tried not to run to Winston.  She waited for him to make any movements, not knowing how he wanted to handle their relationship...he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

      "Winston," she said smiling, "what about your image?"

      "I'm not in the office, darling, screw images."  He kissed her again and walked backstage with her.  "Are you nervous, love?"

      "Extremely."

      "You weren't any other time, especially the first night I saw you."

      "That was different...that was business.  These people are paying to see me perform, I hardly want to disappoint them."

      "I don't think you can, love."  He spoke more words of encouragement to her as she was getting ready for the show.  

      She was going to do quite a few covers this evening as well as her own material and singing someone else's songs made her feel a little queasy; she was always afraid of something thinking that she'd "screw them up."  Showtime grew near and Winston gave her one last kiss before leaving her. 

      "You'll be amazing, I promise.  They'll love you."

      "I love you, Winston."

      He smiled.  "I love you too."

      Corrine could hear the crowd that was waiting for her.  She took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.  Everyone there screamed when they saw her, adrenaline coursed through her body and her fears dissipated.  She sang her first few songs and was met with resounding applause.  She stopped after the third song to talk to her fans.

      "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.  The crowd grew silent.  "I just want to thank all of you for being here tonight, I didn't realize there'd be so many of you.  This whole experience is just amazing and I want to stick around after the show and talk to you."  She had the makings of a superstar and Winston knew it.  The fans adored her and she loved them back.  She didn't want to be the kind of celebrity that shunned her fans as soon as the concert was over.  She wanted to meet them as much as they wanted to meet her.  "So, I hope we all have a good time here, O.K.?"  The crowd cheered once again and the first few bars of her next song began.   She was singing the single that hit the airwaves that very week, a cover of Breath's "Hands To Heaven."

      As she began to sing, she locked her eyes with Winston's.  "_As I watch you move, across the moonlit room, there's so much tenderness in your loving.  Tomorrow I must leave; the dawn knows no reprieve.  God give me strength when I am leaving.  So raise your hands to heaven and pray that we'll be back together some day hey...Tonight I need your sweet caress hold me in the darkness.  Tonight you calm my restlessness; you relieve my sadness..._"  As she sang, Winston could feel himself falling for her even more that he had that morning.

      Things were going flawlessly until she neared the end of the song.  When she neared the last few words, she collapsed onto the stage.  The band stopped and the audience fell silent aside from a few gasps and muffled questions.  Winston ran up onto the stage not having any idea of what was going on.  Corrine looked up at him, dazed.

      "Winston, my stomach hurts."  He looked at her abdomen that was covered by a sheer veil of material; blood was seeping through it.  He lifted it up to see a gunshot wound; between a silencer and the music, the shot was never heard.  He yelled for the paramedics that were stationed outside of the club.

      In a few short minutes, Corrine was on a stretcher headed for the hospital.  Winston was at her side holding her hand trying to keep his composure.

      While Corrine was in the emergency room, Winston's cell phone rang.  "What have you found out?" he asked thinking it was news of what had happened.

      "Winston, why so anxious?"  It was Claudia.

      "You!  Where are you, you spiteful hag?"

      "Now, Winston, you'd better be nice to me or next time I'll make sure they hit a vital organ."

      "Nothing like giving away what you did, Claudia."

      "Too bad I put so many links in the chain, Sammy, it will *never* be connected to me.  I will make a deal with you though," she said slyly.

      "A deal?  With you?  You're mad!"

      "You'd be mad to pass up this opportunity, Sammy, that is if you actually do care about that _girl_."

      "Corrine?  Don't you dare go near her," he said in a low voice.

      "Then meet me at Barringer's Restaurant tomorrow at noon.  Bye, Sammy."  Claudia hung up and Winston was furious.  

      "Mr. Newquay?"  It was the doctor that was with Corrine.

      Winston turned around.  "Yes?"

      "She's O.K.  There was some blood loss, but the bullet didn't damage any organs.  You can go in and see her now."

      "Thank you, doctor."  Winston walked into Corrine's room; she weakly smiled at him.  He made his way to her bedside and took her hand.

      "Well, I know I'll make the papers anyway."  She laughed quietly.

      "You get shot and you can joke about it?  You're too much, darling."  He kissed her hand.

      "Well, it'd be one thing if I didn't know what was going on, then I'd be scared.  But...I know exactly who did this, or at least who they were hired by."

      "You do?"

      "So do you I'm guessing.  I didn't want to tell you, Winston, but she had, um, paid me a visit a few days ago, telling me to leave you 'or else.'  Gotta love how original her threat was."

      "Why didn't you tell me?  God, none of this would've happened and..."

      "Winston, I love you.  I'm not going to give you up over someone's greed and jealously.  I'm not like that."

      "This is your life we're talking about though."

      "I know, Winston...You're worth any risks there might be along the way."  She reached her hand up to his face and caressed it."

      "I can't believe that you'd put yourself in danger over me," he said in an angry tone...it then softened.  "I'm going to make sure nothing ever happens to you again, I promise.  Claudia called me tonight.  She wants me to meet with her tomorrow..."

      "You're not going to are you?" Corrine asked with concern in her voice.

      "I'm taking her threat seriously, Corrine.  Look at what the bloody bitch has already done to you.  I can't let her hurt you again."

      "Are you going to change your mind about us, Winston?"

      Winston smiled at her.  "Never."


	11. Goodbye, Corrine

***The song appearing @ the end of this fic is again "Hands to Heaven" written/performed by the 80s group **Breathe**.  It's a wonderful song that I'm totally not taking credit for.***

      Winston was waiting for Claudia the next day.  He paced in the lobby of the restaurant wondering what on Earth she was going to proposition.

      "You showed," Winston heard Claudia's voice say.  "You really do have feelings for this girl...that makes this so much more...interesting."

      "Claudia, what is this all about?"  Winston had rage in his eyes.

      "You and me, Winston.  We're getting back together."

      "You truly are mad!  What you want more money, is that it?"

      "Partially, of course...but not all of it.  I want the status, I want the power...I simply want you to be miserable."

      "And why would I give you any of that?"

      "Because if you don't, you're little plaything won't be as fortunate as she was last night."  She laughed cruelly, sounding like a horribly scripted villain.

      "Forget it, Claudia.  She'll have body guards around her constantly and..."

      "I know everyone you know, Winston.  She won't be safe unless you leave her and resume things with me.  You know it's not a threat, Winston.  Leave her...send her off somewhere.  Set her up with a deal on the West Coast.  If not, I'll have her killed and take down your career if you try to prove that I did anything...and kill her anyway."  

      The look on her face assured Winston that she meant business.  He felt his heart being torn out of his chest.  "She can't stay on Radiance's label here?"

      "No."

      "You're going to have a miserable existence with me, Claudia."

      "Well, I always have.  But I'll have money and social stature."

      "I don't love you, Claudia...I love _her_.  Can you live with that?"

      "Can I live with your misery?  You bet.  Do it today, Winston."

      "Today?!  That's not possible..."

      "Anything's possible, Sammy."  She turned and left.

      Winston was scared and hurt, furious and full of the knowledge that Claudia wasn't playing games.  When he got into the limo, he started making phone calls to California.  He had arranged for an apartment to be bought and furnished, for Corrine's things to be overnighted, and for her contract to be handled through Radiance Recordings West Coast office.  Everything was taken care of within a matter of minutes.  The hard part was going to be saying goodbye to her.

      Winston went to the hospital; Corrine was to be discharged that evening.  He walked into her room and his face told her that something was terribly wrong.

      "What did she say, Winston?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

      "You have to leave, Corrine."  He choked on his words.  "I have a new life set up for you in L.A. and..."

      "No...Winston, you promised..."

      "She's going to kill you, Corrine!  Do you think I want this?  She knows people...you'd be dead before midnight if she wanted it that way.  I can't protect you."  He started sobbing.  "She knows everyone I do and then some.  I can't risk you getting hurt..."

      "Why?  I risked myself for you."  Her voice was small, childlike.

      "I love you too much to risk your life."

      "But Winst..."

      "I've made the decision.  You're leaving tonight, directly from here."

      "You can't make this decision for me!"  Her abdomen ached as she yelled.

      "I can and I did!  You need to get the bloody hell out of my life, Corrine!"  He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

      Corrine looked at him and couldn't control herself.  She cried hysterically.  Winston sat on her bed and held her.

      "I didn't mean it like that, love, you know that."  They sat on her bed crying in each other's arms.  "You've got a wonderful career ahead of you," he finally said.  "You'll be so busy that you'll forget all about..."

      "I'll never do that, Winston.  Can't we still talk and..."

      "Let's wait a while, O.K.?  We've got to get you out of here."  Corrine was discharged and Winston helped her out to the waiting limo.  He explained that he arranged everything for her already and somebody would meet her when she landed.  He embraced Corrine and kissed her passionately.  He saw a man against the building over Corrine's shoulder; he knew what he was there for.  "You need to go now," he whispered in her ear.  "I love you."

      "I love you too, Winston."  She kissed him and got into the limo.  To make the event even more painful, as he got into his own limo, he heard Corrine's voice on the radio:

_"...As we move to embrace, tears run down your face_

_I whisper words of love, so softly_

_I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane_

_Without your touch, life will be lonely_

_"So raise your hands to heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_"Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

_Hold me in the darkness_

_Tonight, you calm my restlessness_

_You relieve my sadness_

_"Morning has come, another day_

_I must pack my bags and say goodbye..."_

Winston put his head in his hands and cried softly.  The only woman Winston would ever truly love was gone.


End file.
